


Of Roses and Porcelain Feathers

by Flare_Light



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hotel Valhalla, That Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Light/pseuds/Flare_Light
Summary: Roses; beautiful—if you don’t get too close to them. Then they become dangerous, an impossible fusion of life and death… Rosemarie Korcara and Rosette Lycon are the same, the same impossible fusion, but this time between Gods and Mortals. The Supernatural and the Mundane. They’re used to being called ‘special’. However, being the last line of defence for the world may be pushing it. Gearing up for an adventure that could change all their fates, the two demigods must grapple with war, love and passion, and, most importantly, what it means to be human.Updates Friday every week.





	1. Rosette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is a story that is being worked on by me and a friend.  
> I will write every odd chapter, and the friend will write every even chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

Rosette stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked down the cold New York streets, coming from Arizona she wasn’t used to this weather although she could say that summer was much better in New York than Arizona, with the sun constantly trying to kill you.

She turned a corner and stopped in front of the entrance to a park, she’d planned on meeting a friend there although said friend was always late so she didn’t know how long she’d be waiting.

Rosette moved over to sit on a bench at the far end of the park, she sat down and opened a book titled ‘An Eagle in the Snow’. Rosette had always liked reading even though she found it so impossibly hard. 

Half an hour had past and Rosette hadn’t noticed she was tapping her foot absentmindedly until a voice said, “Slow down Speedy, your foot is going at a mile a minute.”

Rosette looked up to see her best friend Aaron Baine grinning at her, “You’re late again!” She says swatting her book at him.

His grin grows wider, “I don’t understand how you can get up that early.” Rosette huffs. 

“Seven isn’t early.” 

“Yes it is, it's the weekend, I don’t understand how your parents put up with you.” Rosette frowns but doesn’t say anything, she’d never had both parents, it had only ever been her mum and her. Rosette’s mother said her father had died, but she didn’t believe her, her mother always tensed up when the topic of her father was brought up.

Aaron grabs Rosette’s arm and drags her out of the park, “Where are we going?” she asks, Aaron smiles, “You’ll see.” Rosette reaches out to swat him again, “That's too vague.” 

“Boo!” He says still smiling, “You’re too boring.”

He let go of Rosette’s hand and ran away laughing, with Rosette running behind him fuming.

Ω

The next day couldn't be called terrible but it wasn't great, it had started with Rosette’s mother coming into her room, telling her to get up for school. Her mother had decided that sending her to school in New York was ‘safer’, whatever that meant.  
Rosette groaned and heaved herself out of bed, “I’m up. I’m up.” She mumbled. Rosette got dressed and walked downstairs to meet her mum in the kitchen, “Hi Mum,” she said rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

Rosette’s mother looked up from the newspaper she was reading, “Good morning Sweetie.”  
Rosette smiles and takes the bag her mum was holding out to her. She makes her way to the door, her mum following behind her.

Rosette’s mother grabs her head in her hands and kisses her daughter, “Good luck, have fun, remember what I told you.” Rosette nods eager to leave, “No boys until I’m 17, I got it.” She started to walk away, “Bye Mum!”

Rosette marvelled at the size of her school, a glance at a sign next to the gate told her it was called, ‘Baccalaureate School for Global Education’, she was here. Rosette heard footsteps behind her and a voice calling her name when Aaron appeared in her vision.

“What do you think!” He says gesturing to all around him. “It’s so big!” Aaron smiles, grabbing Rosette’s hand and directing her towards the building. “Come on, come on, come on.”

Rosette laughs as she lets him drag her into the building.

The building was bigger than she’d thought, the outside was big, but the inside was huge. Rosette looked around in awe at the huge building she was in.

“Office,” Aaron pointed at a door on the other side of the room with a sign that said, ‘Student Services Office’. “Thanks,” Rosette mumbled, as she opened the door and stepped inside. The room was small and the sound of the door closing behind her echoed throughout the room, causing the lady at the desk to lookup.

“Rosette Lycon?” The lady says. “Yes, Miss…” Rosette stops, she didn’t know her name. “Hargreaves.” The lady finishes as if sensing what Rosette was asking. 

Rosette smiles at Miss Hargreaves, she seemed nice. Miss Hargreaves slides a slip of paper and a pen across the desk towards Rosette. “Just sign the bottom sweetie.” 

Rosette grabs the pen and signs her name, giving it back to Miss Hargreaves as she takes the slip. Miss Hargreaves reads over the slip then nods in satisfaction, “Your friend, Aaron Baine should have your timetable, have a lovely day sweetie.”

Rosette leaves the office only to find Aaron, leaning against the wall outside. “So…” he starts, waiting for her to continue, “I heard you have my timetable.” Rosette finishes.  
He stares at Rosette blankly until something in his brain goes off and he says, “Ah yes, here you go.” he takes his bag off of his back and takes out a small sheet of paper. “You’re in all of my classes,” he says holding the paper out to her.

Rosette takes and scans her timetable for Monday; Maths, History, Science, Japanese, English, Technology.

Maths, better get ready and find the maths class. “Ooh,” Aaron says looking over Rosette’s shoulder, “You’re in the same maths class as me.”

“I thought you already knew that,” “I did,” was his smart answer, “well alright then, lead the way.”

Ω

Rosette arrived at the classroom which she hoped was hers, she sat down next to Aaron a placed her bag on the floor under her desk. The teacher entered and started calling the roll.

“Rosette Lycon,” the teacher said causing Rosette to look up from the doodle she’d started in her workbook, “Yes?” she asked, closing her book with a snap so the teacher wouldn’t see her doodle.

“Welcome to Baccalaureate.”

“Thank you, sir.” Rosette answers looking back at her book.

The rest of maths was boring, something about trigonometry and triangles. The bell rang signalling to Rosette that class was over, she grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder and left with the crowd of people through the rooms only door.

Aaron met up with Rosette outside, “Hey, how’d it go?” “You would have known,” Rosette says plainly, “You were sitting right next to me.”

He smiles, “Oh I know, come on History next.” Rosette groans, she hated history and history seemed to hate her seeing as she failed it every year.

Rosette entered the room and sat at the only remaining desk, behind a boy who looked too old to be in school, then again her mother said not to judge someone by their looks like Rosette had down too many times before.

From in front of her, the boys face contorted into a frown as she sat down behind him, he turned around to reveal brown eyes and curly brown hair. “Hello,” he said, staring at Rosette.

“Um, yeah hi,” Rosette answered awkwardly, the teacher had entered the room and she didn’t want to get caught for talking in class on her first day. The boy, as if sensing her concern smiled at her his eyes never leaving her face.

“We’ll talk after class then, I’m Grover by the way.” 

“Rosette,” she says as he turns back to face the front. The teacher puts her bag on her table and coughs to get everyone's attention, “Hello everyone welcome to a new year of school, I’m Mrs Benton and I will be taking your class for the rest of the year.”

Everyone groans including Rosette, they either knew the teacher or knew this was going to be a long year. The teacher starts her introduction on the topic they were going to be learning for the term, Greek Mythology and the 12 Olympians of the Greek Pantheon, by rolling into a monologue about the structure and lore of the stories in Greek Mythology. 

Mrs Benton spent more time talking than the students did learning. The class had nearly ended and Mrs Benton was handing out homework for the week when the fire alarm went off and everything went to hell.

An announcement rang through the loudspeakers, “Everyone please meet in the hall for an emergency evacuation drill.” The principal's voice said.

Rosette frowned if this was an evacuation drill shouldn't they, you know, evacuate. But he was the principal so she wasn’t supposed to argue. Rosette stood up and joined Aaron on the way to the hall.

“What was that about?” He says as Rosette catches up with him, “I don’t know, does that happen often?” Aaron frowns in thought. 

“No,” he says finally, “That has never happened before.” “Well alright then,” Rosette finishes awkwardly.

“Hey!” A voice says, Rosette turned around to see Grover making his way towards her on crutches, something she hadn’t noticed before, “Rosette, hi!”

“Hi, Grover,” Rosette gesturing him over, she noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Aaron’s eyes had widened when she said Grover’s name as if he knew him from somewhere.

Although before Rosette could get a better look, he regained his composure and the shock disappeared from his face, Rosette frowned. Grover continues, “This is weird isn’t it.”

“How long have you been on crutches for?” Rosette blurts out, they both turn to look at her. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, I was just curious and my thoughts got the best of me.”

Grover laughs, “It’s ok, I get it a lot. I actually have trouble walking.”

“Oh, ok. I’m sorry.” 

Grover smiles ignoring the look Aaron was giving him, which confused Rosette more. “Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

He continues smiling but stops as soon as they got to a large open room Rosette guessed was the hall, Grover frowns and looks at the principal, “Have you ever met the principal before?” Aaron asks.

“No, she's terrifying isn’t she,” Grover says, Rosette smiles, “All teachers are scary though, principal or not.” They all smile at this.

The teachers hush the chatting students and get them to sit down when the principal clears her throat and starts talking about fire safety.

Through the monologue of the principal Rosette turns around and notices one of the doors leading out of the hall, which was previously closed was now open. She frowned at it, then gasped as she saw someone sneak through the door.

Rosette was sitting at the back and everyone was too busy listening to the principal to notice her slip outside. She wandered aimlessly around the hallways until she heard voices conversing.

“There are 2 here, sir, a satyr, and a demigod.” The first voice said, “Good, kill everyone until you find them.”

Rosette nearly cried out in fear, but stopped herself by biting her tongue and clamping her hand over her mouth, she didn’t stay for the rest of the conversation, instead snuck away until she was far enough away then sprinted down the hallway back to the hall.

Rosette snuck back into her seat and tapped Aaron on the shoulder, Aaron turned to look at her, “Hey, you’ve been awfully quiet.”

Rosette was surprised that Aaron hadn’t noticed she was gone, but she decided to play along. “It was boring,” she complained, “plus, I didn’t want to get caught by the teachers,” she said pointing to the teachers eagle-eyeing, everyone.

Aaron laughs, “I wouldn't want to be caught by them, they seem like the types of teachers that will punish you just for the sake of punishing you.”

“Oh that's horrible,” Grover cuts in. 

“They don’t think so,” Aaron says jabbing his finger at one of the teachers.

Rosette laughs, although the teacher's glare and silent threats quickly get her to shut up, Aaron lets out a small snicker from beside her in response.

“Oh shut it will you, It’s not that funny.”

Aaron started arguing with Grover about tin cans, Rosette was particularly confused by Grover’s love and fascination of tin cans. Aaron was saying something about something not being edible, probably the tin cans.

Grover was interjecting with an argument about how everything is edible if you put your mind to it. 

It was a mildly interesting conversation and Rosette was half hoping to hear the end of it, but she was surprisingly interrupted by the principal, who had finally finished his rant about who knows what and let everyone go home early so that the staff could fix the faulty fire alarm or something.

Rosette gets dragged outside with the flow of the crowd, once outside she looked around wildly for Aaron and Grover in the sea of people. A hand grips her shoulder, Rosette spins around expecting to see Aaron and Grover’s smiling faces but instead finding a huge monster staring her down.

“You’re not Aaron, where are my friends!”

The monster's mouth stretched into a snide smile grinning at her. Rosette glanced over at Aaron and Grover wandering aimlessly through the crowd looking and calling for her.

“I should get back to my friends,” Rosette told the monster warily.

“They can wait,” the monster said in a deep rumbling voice as something hit the back of her head and Rosette’s eyesight blurred.

The last thing she saw was a large figure bounding towards her, the monster growling at the figure and a voice screaming her name before everything went black.


	2. Rosemarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rosemarie Korcara, a mischievous resident of the Hermes Cabin.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” Travis Stoll was smirking. “I swear on my mother’s grave.”

“Our mother’s still alive.” Connor interjected, although his smirk was just as wide. 

“Even more reason to swear on it then.” 

“Stolls, the overwhelming time pressure.” Rosemarie sighed, trying to bring some semblance of order to the room. “Anyway, I refuse.”

“Come on, Rosie.” Connor pleaded. “It’ll be fun!”

“I am not covering the entirety of the Ares Cabin in Silly String!” 

“They won’t even know it was us! We have a ten minute time window before they come back from training.” Travis said.

“No.”

“And then we sneak in,” Connor was acting this out as he was saying it. “And let fly!”

“Absolutely not. And please don’t say ‘let fly’ again.”

“Your loss. Anyway, I am begging with you here. We’ve offered you our stash of Mini Eggs—”

Rosemarie’s head snapped up. “No, you definitely did not.” 

“Uh…” Travis tried to backtrack, shooting Connor a furious glance. “Did we not? Well, we’re lying, so—”

“Travis Anthony Stoll. Give me the Mini Eggs and you have yourself a deal.”

Two loud sighs.

“Fine.”

❀

“Do it for the Mini Eggs, Rosemarie. Do it for the Mini Eggs.”

“Are you finished talking to yourself, or—”

“Shut up, Travis!” Rosemarie snapped, before continuing. “The Mini Eggs need you. Listen to them.”

Connor shoved the silly string in her hand. “Spray.”

“I’m regretting this already.” Rosemarie muttered, reluctantly taking the aerosol can. “Are you sure this is a good idea?

“Positive.” Both twins replied at once, grinning toothily.

“Like positive positive, or sort of positive? Because if they catch us, we’re doomed.”

“Even if that does happen, they won’t kill us, at least.” Travis shook the can.

“And why ever not?”

“Because we have you.” Connor said.

“What?”

“Your sister.” 

“My— oh my gods.”

“Don’t hurt us.” Travis actually seemed scared.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I am suddenly much more on board with this plan.”

“Purely because you get to annoy Chris?”

Rosemarie nodded enthusiastically, rising up on her toes as she scanned the room. “OK, which one’s her bunk? I want to spray an entire can down her sheets.”

“You are the devil, Rosemarie Anne Korcara.” Connor said.

“Hmm?”  
“Oh my gods, she actually did it.” Travis elbowed his brother in the ribs and pointed towards Rosemarie. 

“OK, boys, if we’re going to do this we’re going to do this properly.”

What resulted was nothing less than destruction of the highest order, because, in the next five minutes, the Ares Cabin was well and truly covered with brightly coloured string. It hung from the roof, from the bunks, from the cupboards, even from Rosemarie’s ponytail, much to her dismay.

But, not even this was enough, according to Connor Stoll. “Because,” as he explained. “They’ve have beat us at Capture the Flag one too many times, therefore they—”

Unfortunately for Connor, the end of his sentence was obliterated by the unmistakable sound of the Ares cabin returning. He glanced around in a panic.

“We need to leave! Now!” Rosemarie hissed. 

“The windows are barred!” Travis said. “And they’re coming through the only door.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” She replied. “Travis, Connor, you still have the spare cans, right?”

“Right.”

“Cover yourselves with it.”

The twins looked as if they wanted to protest, but decided against it, doing as Rosemarie asked. 

“What do we do now?” Travis asked.

“We run.”

“What?” Connor said.

“Run. Technically, we’re in disguise.”

“Oh god.”

“Three, two, one—”

Rosemarie slammed open the door and sprinted, hollering at the top of her lungs as she did so. Reluctantly trailing were Travis and Connor.

Yells of confusion and disbelief came from various members of the Ares cabin, but before they thought to follow the trio, they had already disappeared into the forest, leaving a colourful trail behind them.


	3. Rosette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosette arrives at Camp Half-Blood and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Another chapter.  
> There's a schedule now, every Friday, so look out for that.  
> Yep.  
> Thats it.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

When Rosette opened her eyes she expected to see the sky or maybe something other than darkness but there was nothing until she turned around expecting to see more darkness but instead finding a small dark room. The stone brick walls were cracked and worn, and there was a cold mist covering everything. 

Rosette had to squint to make out anything but she could see the outline of a human, that was a good sign. She made her way towards the person trying to get a better look at them, although however close she gets the figure stays cloaked in the shadows like a blanket.

The figure caught Rosette of guard when they started talking to someone else, this person very much visible unlike the first, who Rosette hadn’t seen before.

“There was a demigod and satyr at the school, Captain.”

“Did you get them?”

“No sir, they got away.”

The first figure, conveniently called Captain, slammed their hand down on a table covered with a map of New York which Rosette was sure was not there before.

“Then go after them!” Captain shouted. “But sir.”

“Go! Or I’ll get someone else to do it for you.”

“Yes sir,” the soldier squeaked and ran away.

Rosette frowned, she wasn’t sure whether what she just saw was a dream or if it was real. The fading at the edge or her vision answered Rosette’s question, it was a dream.

Ω

Rosette opened her eyes to see the roof of a dimly lit room and a familiar face, “Grover!” A the call of his name Grover looked over at Rosette from his seat on a chair next to her, his mouth morphed into a wide grin.

“You’re awake, I’m glad. How to you feel?” Rosette frowns getting lost in her thoughts about her weird dream for a moment until Grover snapped his fingers in front of her face, “So?”

“Could be better.” Grover’s grin grows wider, “that's good.” Rosette looks around and then sits up quickly at first then slower as pain flares to life through her wrist. Rosette hisses in pain, holding her injured hand in her lap.

“Where’s Aaron?” she asks, ignoring Grover questioning look at her wrist. Grover doesn’t say anything and just continues to sit there, “Grover! Where’s Aaron,” Rosette asks again more frantic this time, fearing something for her friend. 

“Ro!” Grover said, using the nickname Aaron had used so often and had given her so long ago, “I don’t know, I searched for him, but I couldn’t find him, he got lost in the crowd.” Grover’s voice was laced with sympathy, Aaron was just as much a friend for him as he was for her.

“Oh,” Rosette deflated slightly, she wished Aaron was there, he made everything better. Grover looked at her sympathetically, he understood her pain. 

“Wait, where are we?” Rosette had completely forgotten about that, she was so distracted worrying about Aaron. “My home,” Grover says proudly.

“You took me to your house!” Rosette cried, “Well it’s not my house per se.”

“Grover,” Grover laughs, a laugh that Rosette notes sounded a lot like a goat bleating, but she brushed it off as a figure of her imagination.

“Come,” he grabbed Rosette by the arm and dragged her out the door, “I’d like you to meet some friends of mine.”

“Ok?”

“Nico! Annabeth!” Grover calls out to two people standing together pointing and taking notes on the building in front of them. The people turn at smile when they notice Grover.

The blonde haired girl, Annabeth, tapped the boy, Nico, on the shoulder and motioned him over to Rosette and Grover. “Hi, I’m Annabeth, and this,” Annabeth says jestering to Nico, “Is Nico.”

“I’m Rosette,” Rosette mumbles, awkwardly. Annabeth smiles, “Grover seems to really be attached to you,” Nico nods in agreement. Grover lets out a flow of mumbled words, his face turning bright red.

Rosette laughs at his antics, catching Annabeth and Grover’s curious looks out of the corner of her eye. “Is there something wrong?” Rosette asks, although she knows why they’re curious. 

Her laugh had often been compared to wind chimes or silver bells, that was something she had gotten from her mother.

“No,” Annabeth says hurriedly, “It’s just, your laugh sounds like bells.” Rosette smiles, “I’ve been told that a lot.”

Annabeth and Rosette share a small smile, “Anyone notice how similar Rosette looks to Percy?” Nico cuts in out of the blue. “Who?” Rosette asks curious of the boy she had been said to look like, “Annabeth’s boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Rosette says simply, not sure how to answer. “Well, you’re missing the tour,” Annabeth says, grabbing her hands and squeezing them. “There’s a tour?” Rosette asks confused, “Yes, and a lot of explaining to do so let's go now and then we can talk to Chiron about where you will be staying.”

Rosette nods although she doesn’t really know what they’re saying. “Wonderful,” Annabeth cheers, taking Rosette’s hand and pulling Rosette along with her. “I’ll see you later, I guess?” She calls out to Grover before she leaves.

Grover laughs and gives a thumbs up.

Ω

“These are the Zeus, Hera and Poseidon cabins,” Annabeth points at the respective cabins as she names them, “And that’s all of them, you will stay in the cabin of your parents when you’re claimed.”

Rosette nods, “This is a lot to take in.” “It was hard for all of us too.”

Rosette heard the sound of hooves and she turned around to find a horse man, a centaur she corrected herself, “Good morning Chiron,” Annabeth greets. 

“Good morning Annabeth, I assume this is Miss Lycon?” Chiron asks, “Rosette, but yes sir.” Rosette answers. “You seem to be taking this well, Rosette.” Rosette feels her face turn hot from embarrassment, “I’m not sure what I should be surprised by?”

Chiron eyes her curiously, then he turned to Annabeth, “Do you think you could Rosette to the Hermes Cabin? She will be staying there until she is claimed.” Annabeth nods and jesters for Rosette to follow her.

“What’s the Hermes Cabin?” Rosette asks trying to catch up with the conversation Annabeth had with Chiron. “It’s where you will be staying until you’re claimed.” Annabeth answers, not looking back at Rosette. 

“Right.” Rosette follows Annabeth to a brown building, “This is the Hermes Cabin, I’ll let you get settled.” Annabeth turns to walk away, “Hey Annabeth,” Annabeth turns back to her, “Yeah?” 

“I hope we can be friends, and thank you.” Annabeth smiles, “No problem Rosette.” Rosette smiles at her departing form, she then takes a deep breath and carefully pushes the door open. As soon as she steps inside everyone stops what they’re doing to stare at her, Rosette waves awkwardly. 

A girl makes her way through the crowd of people to stand in front of Rosette, “Hey there, I’m Kara, you are?” Rosette smiles at Kara, “I’m Rosette,” she answers.

“Have you been claimed?” Kara asks tilting her head slightly, “No.” Kara gives her a grin, “That’s ok, lost of people are never claimed. Come, sit. There is a spare bunk next to me, you can sleep there.” 

“Thanks,” Rosette said in a small voice. Kara sits down on a bunk and Rosette claims the one opposite hers, “So you’re new?” Kara asks, launching right into asking questions. “Yeah, I woke up here an hour ago.” Rosette answers as truthfully as she could. 

“Woke up here?” 

“I was attacked by something.” Kara frowns, “That will happen a lot.” 

“Thanks for the heads up.” Kara grins. They continue talking for hours, getting to know each other.

Rosette glances at the door when she hears a loud thumping making its way towards the cabin. “Holy-” someone shouted when three figures, two boys and a girl, burst through the door faces red and panting. They were all holding cans of something. Rosette could barely make out the words ‘silly string’ on the sides of the cans, Rosette frowned trying to figure out what they planned to do with it.

“That was awesome!”


	4. Rosemarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! We have planned parts of the story, so only two chapters left in this part.  
> Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment and kudo

“That was awesome!” Rosemarie gasped, doubling over and wheezing out a laugh. “Definitely doing it again sometime.”

“Ro.” 

A black haired girl sitting on the bed glanced up, hitting her head on the top bunk as she did so. She yelped, rubbing her head, then stared in confusion at Travis. “What?”

“What?” He replied.

“You said my name. You said ‘Ro’.”

“Yeah, because that’s our nickname for Rosemarie.” Travis explained, jerking his thumb towards the aforementioned girl. “We weren’t talking to you. Who are you, anyway?”

“I’m Rosette Lycon. I’m new here.”

“Clearly.” Travis and Connor chorused. “Regular or undetermined?”

Rosette made a noise of confusion, causing Rosemarie to roll her eyes. 

“Don’t badger the poor girl. Kara?”

“She’s undetermined.” The auburn haired girl said. “Luckily the cabin isn’t as crowded as it was before. Remember—”

Even that small reminder elicited groans from the twins, as Rosemarie bounded forward. “Well, I’m Rosemarie Korcara, daughter of Psyche.”

“Psyche?” 

Rosemarie sighed. “Goddess of the soul. I don’t have a cabin yet, so that’s why I stay here.”

“Oh, yeah. Is your cabin the one being built?” Rosette asked.

“Yeah.” 

“It looks so cool! All iridescent and shiny!”

“Maybe you’re a Psyche kid.” Kara grinned. “If you like the cabin so much.”

Rosemarie appraised Rosette. “No. She doesn’t have the aura.”

“The what?”

“Aura. As the daughter of the soul goddess, I can see people’s… vibe?”

“I know what aura means.” Rosette defended hotly. 

“OK. Anyway, most Psyche kids have a yellow aura. Well, I do. You have a blue aura, which means any number of gods could be your parent.”

“Well, how do I learn who is my parent?”

“Multiple ways.” Connor answered quickly. 

“Multiple—what?” Rosette said.

“Don’t mind Connor. He’s just trying to deflect attention away from how he got claimed!” Kara said. 

Rosette leaned forwards, suddenly interested. “And how did Connor get claimed?”

“Well,” Travis began, “I came to camp a year before him, so I saw this whole thing. It was his first day at camp, and he was trying to pickpocket everyone, because that’s what Hermes kids do. He’s just reaching into Drew Tanaka’s handbag, and then his hand started glowing. He pulled it out, real quick, and dropped the coins. They formed into the Hermes symbol and the rest was history.”

Connor’s face turned beet red as everyone else howled. “Wow, thanks, Travis. Thanks for reminding me. I had to give everything I stole back.”

“Everything?” Rosemarie asked skeptically. “I seem to remember you keeping—”

“Fine, fine! I kept the key to Chiron’s video game room. I miss Super Smash Bros.”

“It also opens the TV room, which is a double whammy, because Game of Thrones exists.” Kara grinned, clearly proud of herself.

“You’re fourteen, Kara.” 

“So?”

Rosemarie pinched the bridge of her nose. “You should not watch Game of Thrones.”

“Why not? We deal with death and murder every day.”

“We do what?”

Kara ignored Rosette and continued. “It makes it less real, you know. Easier to cope.”

“Damn you and always relating stuff to a ‘coping mechanism’. I swear, you have Chiron wrapped around your little finger with those lies.” 

“Don’t be mean, Rosemarie.” Travis and Connor corrected in unison, both grinning widely.

“Anyway, anyway.” Rosette stood up. “I heard someone say ‘Capture the Flag’ was on tonight, and I don’t know about you guys, but I’m excited.”

“Oh!” Rosemarie grinned. “Capture the Flag!”

“Is it the same as regular Capture the Flag? Because I like that!” Rosette said.

“Pretty much.” said Kara, “We use weapons and powers. But no mauling or killing, or you lose dessert privileges for a week—”

A concerned look had made its way onto Rosette’s face. “Doesn’t that seem a bit of a light punishment?” 

“—but it’s really fun. Today the teams are Nike, Tyche, Hermes, Hecate, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hypnos against Ares, Demeter, Iris, Nemesis, Hebe, Athena, Hephaestus, and Apollo. It’s going to be great.” Travis concluded.

“Ares won last time, right?” Connor said. “Yup.” Rosemarie muttered. “Chris hasn’t stopped bragging about it. She didn’t even get the flag over the river!”

“Technically she did.” Travis corrected.“Okay, fine, she did,” Rosemarie said, “But it was literally passed to her right before the boundary.”

“It was a single handed effort.” said Connor.

“Oh, shut up, both of you!”


	5. Rosette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Take the flag...

Rosette made her way awkwardly out of the cabin, if she knew anything about capture the flag, which she did, it was fun except maybe the whole weapons and powers thing. If mauling or killing resulted in a punishment of no dessert for a week these people must really like dessert for that to be a big punishment.

Rosemarie waved her over to a shed, pushing the door open she nodded to the supplies inside, “Take one, you need a weapon.” Rosette steps through the door into the small room terrified by the thought of so many weapons.

A dagger hanging on a hook in the corner caught her attention, Rosette made her way over to it, careful to avoid getting nicked by the other weapons in the room. She picked it up and laid it in her palm, it was small and light but evenly weighted. “This one,” she said finally.

Rosemarie came into the room to take a look at what she chose. “Ooh, good pick. Now come on we don’t want to be late.” She takes Rosette by the arm and leads her to where a group of people had gathered.

Rosette and Rosemarie joined the back of the group, where Conner, Travis and Kara were standing. “So? What kind of weapon did you pick?” Kara asks. “A dagger,” Rosemarie answers for her, “a nicely weighted one at that, she has good taste.”

Kara nods, apparently pleased. “Are you ready?” Conner asks Rosette. “No.” she answers truthfully, no matter how much explaining they did, she still didn’t understand.

Chiron walked up to the crowd and put his hands up to silence them, “Heroes!” he announced, “You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banners must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!”

All the campers ran off to their places and Rosette was dragged along behind them, “Blue team ready!” Laurel Victor, daughter of Nike, called. A war cry was heard all throughout the camp.

Rosemarie led her to the edge of the forest, “We’re on patrol along the forest edge,” she explained. Rosette nodded and gripped her dagger tighter, she had no idea how to use it but she would try her best.

For the most part the game was pretty uneventful, Rosette and Rosemarie watched Laurel and Holly go up against what Rosette guessed was an Ares kid, they won and continued on towards the flag.

Rosette heard Rosemarie call her name, she spun around to see Rosemarie holding off against someone, grumbling under her breath about getting back at someone, Rosette jumped in to help, regretting everything.

The Ares kid must have noticed her because they swung their sword around to attack her, Rosette dodged, barely, and side stepped out of the way when the Ares kid came barreling towards her. 

Closing her eyes and mumbling pleas, Rosette jammed the hilt of the dagger down onto his head, knocking him out cold. Rosette opened her eyes to find the kid out cold, she put her arm down and smiled at Rosemarie.

“See! Your getting the hang of it!” Rosemarie says enveloping her in a big hug, “Yeah,” Rosette patted her arm to get her to let go. “Don’t like small spaces?” She asks, Rosette shivers.

Rosemarie frowns, “I think I know who your father is.” Rosette perks up at this, “Who?” Rosemarie laughs, “I’ll tell you later,” she says as she runs off to find someone to help.

Rosette grumbles and continues her path down the tree line, she notices someone making a run for it down the hill towards the line, Red team trailing behind them, shouting profanities as they went. 

The figure stops when they cross the line and jab a red flag into the ground, a horn goes off soon after.

Rosemarie, Connor, Travis and Kara run over to Rosette, “We won!” they all shouted, Rosette smiled, the feeling felt good.

***

Rosette sat at the Hermes table in the Pavillion, a plate of uneaten food in front of her, there was a portion of it missing having been sacrificed to the gods, Rosemarie, Conner and Travis were bragging to an Ares kid who looked suspiciously like Rosemarie. Kara into a spot next to Rosette.

“Hey, how’s your day been?” She asked, noticing Rosette’s glum look, she laughed dryly, “Confusing.” Kara smiled, “This was your first day, it was expected.”  
“Oh and by the way, he hates you,” she says trying to lighten the mood, Rosette looks at where Kara was pointing to see a boy about her age, maybe younger glaring at her, “Damien White, son of Nemesis,” Kara explains, “Got here about a month ago, was claimed the minute he got into camp.”

“Why exactly does he hate me?” Rosette asks, very confused.

“Who knows? Nemesis kids don’t really need a reason to hate you, being the kids of the Goddess of Revenge and all. They either hate you or they don’t.” Kara shrugs, not fully understanding it either.

Kara digs into her food and they sit in silence for the rest of dinner. Kara stands up after she finishes, Rosette following behind. 

They make their way back to the cabin, it’s empty, besides from someone already asleep on the far side of the room, but they suspected that it would fill up quickly.

Kara and Rosette plonked themselves down on their beds and start a conversation about what happened that day. Rosemarie enters along with everyone else and she immediately passes out. 

“Is she ok?” Rosette asks. Kara pokes her, “She’ll be fine, just tired. I think.” 

“Helpful.” Rosette mutters. Kara must have heard her because she snickers in response. “Go to bed.” Rosette tells her, shoving her shoulder. “And leave Rosemarie alone.”

“Alright, alright.” Kara grumbles putting her hands up in surrender. Rosette lays down, ignoring Kara.

After everything that happened in the past week, she finally had time to run over everything, and it was a lot.


	6. Rosemarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...days end...

The next morning was… 

Well, uneventful.

Rosemarie woke at about eight o’clock. She knew that because the rest of the Hermes Cabin had disappeared, which meant it was breakfast. 

She tried to sit up and groaned.

She really shouldn’t have decided to take on Chris last night. It had been the result of arrogance on Rosemarie’s part. Chris had close to double Rosemarie’s physical strength. 

Unfortunately, Psyche’s strength didn’t come close to that of Ares. So Rosemarie was stuck using nothing but her wits and her reliance on the fact that Chris would choose attack over defence. 

She did, but that meant Rosemarie had suffered the full brunt of her attacks, leaving her on the verge of collapsing. 

Anyway. Enough moaning. Dragging herself out of bed, she found herself on the dirty floor pretty quickly, before letting a groan slip from her mouth and standing up. 

She swore loudly, pressing her hands on her back as she heard a pop. Rosemarie stumbled towards the door and opened it. She hadn’t changed from last night, and these clothes weren’t that dirty. 

Right?

Doubled over, she made her way to the Pavilion, cursing all the way. On arrival, she heard a loud shout from Travis and Connor, who had clearly decided to announce her entrance beforehand. 

She fought the urge to flip them off, instead sitting down and focusing on her just-appeared food. 

“Hey, Rosie, are you a bit sore?”

At that point she did flip Chris off, not even glancing up from the plate as her hand rose above her head. 

A muffled snigger responded, and then Chris’ voice again. “I taught her so well.”

Rosemarie sighed and skewered a piece of egg, hoping it would make her less sore. It did, briefly. And then the pain was back in full force. 

She hissed something not very flattering about the Ares Cabin, before slumping over with her head in her hands.

“I’m going back to bed.” She announced, pushing herself up while using the table as a stabiliser. 

Kara smirked. 

“Shut up!” Rosemarie groaned, pressing her hands to her ears.

“I didn’t say anything.” The brunette grinned, tossing her hair as she went back to her bacon.

“Yeah, I’m aware. But you looked like you were going to say something, so I decided to stop it in its tracks.”

“That’s… probably a good idea.” Kara conceded. As Rosemarie was clambering over the bench, Rosette stood up. 

“Do you like… want a hand?”

For the first time, Rosemarie noticed that the taller girl was the owner of a thick British accent. She glanced up at Rosette. 

“That would be great. Where’re you from, anyway?”

“Arizona.” Rosette stuck out her hand. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Rosemarie said, grabbing the hand with gratitude. “Onwards to the Hermes cabin!”

“Onwards, then.”


	7. Rosette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And feathers fall.

It had been three months since Rosette had arrived at camp, she’d just gotten back from a trip to see her mum, explaining everything and asking if she could stay at Camp Half-Blood, her mum accepted although as Rosette noted, she did it grudgingly.

Rosette’s mother loved her, she was just extremely overprotective of her. She had talked to Grover about Aaron, but Grover came back with nothing, Aaron was still missing. He had disappeared into thin air. Poof, gone.

Rosette woke up to an empty Hermes cabin, confused she stepped out of bed and made her way outside, raking her hand nervously through her hair. There was silence, then…

“Come on, come on. Catch up!” 

Rosette smiled as two children of about 8 ran past her chasing each other, they noticed her and waved excitedly, she gave them a little wave back smiling as she did. Annabeth came up to Rosette with her boyfriend.

“You’re doing well I presume?” she asked, Rosette nodded, “My mother has let me stay for the rest of the summer.” 

“Oh that's wonderful!” Annabeth said cheerfully. Rosette laughed surprising Percy, “What are you two up to?” 

Annabeth and Percy made a noise of surprise, “What do you mean? We’re not up to anything?”

“Go,” Rosette said nodding her head towards the beach, “I won’t tell.” Annabeth smiled in thanks and ran off with Percy following behind.

***

Rosette found Rosemarie and Kara at the training ground, Rosemarie was sparing against Chris and losing, and Kara was standing to the side cheering them on. 

Rosette joined Kara at the edge of the training ground, “Hey,” she called grabbing Kara’s attention and taking her by surprise. “Oh, Rosette. Hey.” 

“So, who’s winning?” Rosette asked with amusement. “Chris.” Kara said in a monotone.

“Well I’m winning, obviously.” Rosemarie said while Chris tackled her to the ground. “Likely story, little sister.” Chris teased. Tackling her to the ground again, as Rosemarie had clambered up.

“Stop, ok, you win. I forfeit.” Rosemarie cried out, hitting Chris’ arm to get her to let go. “Haha!” Chris shouted punching her fists into the air. “I win!”

“Yeah, yeah, you win.” Rosemarie muttered, she patted Rosette on the arm, “Come to lunch with me, would you? I don’t trust her with anything.” Just for good measure she flipped Chris off.

“Come on silly. Let’s get you something to eat. You’re always grumpy when you’re hungry.” 

***

Rosette and Rosemarie sat silently at the pavillion, eating. “So,” Rosette started trying to ease the tension between them. “I will get her back for that.” Rosemarie shouted shaking her fist at the air. “Calm down.” Rosette tried to stop her, “You tried that last time and look what happened, you were in pain for ages.”

Rosemarie mumbled something unsavoury about her sister and then slumped down in her seat. “I will get her back.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Rosette assured her nervously. “Oh, so now you side with me!” Rosemarie cried, “Calm down, calm down!” Rosette glanced at the lake. “Um, how about we take a stroll at the lake,” Rosemarie raised an eyebrow, “To calm down.” Rosette added huriddly.

Rosemarie clapped, “That’s a great idea!” She skipped off to the lake humming a song as she went. Rosette sighed as she followed her. The daughter of Psyche’s emotions change like the tide.

Rosemarie was sitting at the lake side skipping stones when Rosette arrived. “It’s so peaceful, don’t you think?” Rosemarie asked. “Yeah.” 

Rosette heard a crack in the trees, she turned around and scanned the tree line but didn’t see anything. “What is it?” Rosemarie asked having not heard the noise. “I think I heard something, I’m going to go check it out.” 

“Ok, don’t go too far,” Rosemarie warned. “You’re not my mum,” Rosette teased. 

She made her way into the forest brushing aside twigs and branches. “Hello?” she called out. A shadow grew on the tree in front of her, one that shouldn’t have been possible because of the way the sun was facing. Rosette really regretted calling out now.

“He needs someone to keep him company, you will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh! Mysterious!


	8. Rosemarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the search commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now in Heroes of Olympus territory.  
> I forgot to add this in the last... 7 chapters... not good. But I'm doing it now. As a disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson, only Rosette because Rosemarie belongs to someone else. Later in the story you will find a new plot set after Trials of Apollo, disregarding what will happen in the fourth book, which I also own along with everyone that helped me write this. So yeah look out for that.  
> ~Flare

“Rosette!” 

 

“It’s no use, Rosie. You’ve been calling for hours.”

 

Snapping her head towards the brunette behind her, Rosemarie felt tears in her eyes. “ _ Chris.  _ Please.”

 

“What? She’s probably wandered back to camp. We’ll get to the Pavilion and she’ll be there.” 

 

“No she  _ won’t!  _ I know Rosette. She would tell me if she came back.”

 

Chris grabbed her sister’s arm and spun her around. “Rosemarie. I know you’re worried, but if you keep looking you’re going to get lost too. Trust me on this. Your sense of direction is  _ awful. _ ”

 

“But—”

 

“ _ Rosemarie Korcara.” _

 

“Fine.”

 

Without waiting for her sister, Rosemarie stuck her nose up in the air and stomped off back to camp, seeming like a petulant child. This mood lasted until, upon arrival, she was greeted by a frantic Annabeth. 

 

Noting Annabeth’s expression, Rosemarie jumped to conclusions. “It’s Rosette?” She asked, the same time the blonde gasped out: “It’s Percy!”

 

They both stopped, staring at the other, then started speaking quickly. 

 

“She just walked into the woods and—”

 

“He was right next to me—”

 

“—then she never came back—”

 

“—and then he got up to look at something—

 

“—I went to look for her—”

 

“—Travis followed him—”

 

“—but it was like they disappeared.” Annabeth and Rosemarie finished together, before hesitating. "Them too?" they chorused. 

 

"What's up?" Grover sauntered up to them. The girls turned to him.

 

"It's Percy and Rosette," Rosemary explained. "They've disappeared."

 

"Oh come on," Grover scoffed. "They've probably met and decided to prank you guys. I'm sure they're fine."

 

"Grover," Annabeth said quietly. "It's been seven hours."

 

"Just part of their prank - what?" Grover stopped. "Seven hours?" Annabeth nodded. "What about Rosette?"

 

"Seven hours," Rosemary repeated. Grover pushed a hand through his hair.

 

"Gods… ok, well don't worry. We'll find them," he said. "Who was her father?"

 

"We don't know," Annabeth stated. "She hadn't been claimed."

 

"I think," Rosemary began softly. "She might have been a daughter of Poseidon." The older teens turned to her and she hurried to explain. "I mean, I can see auras. Like, really well," she looked at Grover for confirmation, who nodded. They had spent a bit of time together. "And hers was blue. Like, a dark blue, with streaks of green through it. I thought it might have been Zeus but I saw Tahlia's when she and the hunters came a month back and hers was lighter than I remember Rosette's to be. Rosette's was more of a green blue. So…" she looked at the other two, who were taking a moment to consider what she'd said.

 

"So what you're saying is that something might have happened to them because they were both children of Poseidon…" Grover said uncertainty.

 

"And whoever did it must have a grudge against Poseidon or Rosette and Percy or maybe not a grudge at all," Annabeth groaned. "So we don't know their motive, or who they are or where they're going, if they even were taken. They might just be messing around. I know how much Percy wants a sister."

 

"I think something's happened to them," Grover said, with more resolve in his voice now. "You know Percy. It's Tuesday; pizza night. He never misses pizza if he can help it."

 

“So we wait.” Rosemarie said.

 

“So we wait.” Grover and Annabeth answered.


	9. Rosette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND... We're back. Sorry for the hiatus, we were a bit behind schedule so we used that time to get ahead of schedule. So another chapter... this one is a bit short. Every second chapter for a bit is going to be like this, so very sorry in advance. Although there is a hidden message behind the filler chapters. So if you tell me you'll get... um, I don't know, whatever you want. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I would love to answer any questions you might have, so that we can improve the story.
> 
> ~Flare

There’s so much I want to tell you...


	10. Rosemarie

"And still no word," Chiron ended yet another distorted and broken Iris Message and turned to the girls. Rosemarie and Annabeth groaned in unison.

"It's been two days," Grover piped up from his position on the red leather couch. "Surely one of the gods have seen them?" He persisted as Chiron hesitated.

"The gods… are not as they were. They are not as watchful. They are not themselves. I believe they are all struggling with a… personal issue." The three exchanged confused glances.

"And… why do you think this?" Annabeth asked, and Chiron shrugged.

"Oh… they behaved like this before… during the Civil War. It wasn't just between mortals," Chiron added with a smile as Rosemarie and Grover exclaimed their surprise.

"So, no help then," Annabeth muttered. Even when the gods were at their best, they rarely helped anyway. If they were dealing with a problem, they'd come to the demigods with a quest. And now Percy and Rosette were gone. The cogs in Annabeth's mind were spinning faster now. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"Maybe they're on a quest," she suggested, earning more confusion from the others. "Well, think about it," she tried to explain. "The gods, when fine, probably wouldn't help, but we would be in contact. And when they have a problem, they come to us with a quest. And -"

"Rosette and Percy are missing, exact same time." Rosemarie finished for her, looking hopeful, which was something Annabeth hadn't seen or felt for the past two days. Annabeth nodded, and Grover looked hopeful too, but Chiron still looked concerned.

"If they were on a quest, the gods would have brought the prophecy through Rachel, wouldn't they?" He directed the question towards Annabeth and she sagged, remembering that Rachel and her had been together with Percy when he went to check out a noise or something.

"Maybe not," Grover tried. "If they were dealing with a problem, maybe they wanted to go more… incognito, I guess."

"So we wait again?" Rosemarie groaned, which lightened Chiron's mood slightly. He knew how much the daughter of Psyche hated inactivity.

"Yes," Grover said.

"Unless…" Annabeth started again. "We get one of the Gods to assign us a quest to search for them." She looked to Chiron in question and he sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Just a bit more patience?" He pleaded, but the three were firmly set on the idea. He sighed again. "Alright, but it's very probable that they won't allow it, so don't get your hopes up." But the three didn't hear him as they leapt up from their various positions on the couch and chairs and ran out of the room.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was seated on one of the logs around the campfire when they approached. Grover and Annabeth hesitated as the Oracle sensed their appearance and turned towards them, but Rosemarie kept her pace even and stood above Rachel.

Or as above Rachel as she could get. Though Rachel was not very tall, Rosemarie still had to stand tall to feel a bit of authority against the seated Rachel.

"So you know about Percy and Rosette and their disappearance," she stated. It was merely to get Rachel's mind around the topic; everyone in the camp knew they were missing.

"Yes," the Oracle said.

"Well, we," she gestured towards Annabeth and Grover in this. Though she was technically taller than Rachel now, she still needed added support. "We're wondering if you could prophecise something up for us so we could go look for them." She raced her ending, but Rachel understood it all the same. She sadly patted Rosemarie on the arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wish I could, but I can't just wish for a prophecy and it comes. It is very unexpected." When Rosemaries shoulders began to droop, Rachel added some more information. "However, I do know a bit more. I know that Annabeth will find an answer tonight. Whether it is the reason, or just a small clue, I don't know. But after, there might be more. Something big is happening, but it's coming in pieces, I'm afraid." There was silence for a few moments while they took it all in.

"It's alright, Rachel. We should have known," Grover said, turning away. Rosemarie thanked her and turned to go to, when Annabeth spoke up.

"When you said, I will find an answer tonight," she looked at Rachel for confirmation, received a nod, and continued. "Do you mean in a dream, or a vision, or…"

"I don't know," Rachel said sadly. "I think in a dream, but don't be surprised if it's not." Annabeth nodded her thanks, promised to tell Rachel if any new developments came in, and the three walked away again, waiting again.


	11. Rosette

So much we could learn...


	12. Rosemarie

"Rosemarie!" A cry woke the daughter of Psyche up from a sleep filled with giant marshmallows and cows, for reasons Rosemarie did not know why.

She shook her head to clear her sleep and rolled out of her bed. She had been to tired, to wrung out from worry about the children of the sea God to get changed, and so she opened the door without too much embarrassment.

It was Annabeth, looking as dishevelled as Rosemarie felt, but quite in contrast with her own emotions, hope glimmered through her red-rimmed eyes.

"I had a dream," Annabeth began. Rosemarie's head was still waking and she gestured for Annabeth to close the door behind her before they sat down on the blue bean bags that littered the room.

"So did Fantine," she said, but was cut off with a wave of Annabeth's hand.

"It was Percy and Rosette."

"What?" The announcement finally drew out the last dregs of sleep in Rosemarie's mind. "Like, them or something leading to them or…"

"Something leading to them," she said. In all her years at camp, she had never seen Annabeth this excited. Not even when Percy had crashed his own funeral before the Labyrinth Battle. "A goddess, Hera–"

"Hera is a bitch. Remember last time?"

"Yeah, but she said 'The answer to your problems can be found at the Grand Canyon. Look for the boy with one shoe.'" she turned to Rosemarie. "You know Percy. Who else would be walking around the Grand Canyon with one shoe?"

"It could be a trap," Rosemarie tempted, to shocked to believe it, but Annabeth shook her head.

"If it is, than Hera will be sorry she was born." The Daughter of Athena began to pace the tent, suddenly worried. "But I know it isn't. It can't be. I feel it. Something big is happening and even Hera wouldn't lie to us about it."

Rosemarie pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine coming, even though she was surely too young to have them. "Ok. So, we go to the Grand Canyon, find them or another clue and return. Then sleep," she said. "If it's truly them, I can finally sleep a twelve hour rest."

Annabeth looked at her strangely. "Twelve hours? Who needs twelve hours to sleep? There's so much scientific evidence that for a girl your age, nine hours is quite sufficient. Not to mention that more sleep means less time to do homework and study and school which would make you more stressed and want to sleep more. It's such a vicious cycle to get into and-"

"Woah," Rosemarie held up a hand. "Too much. How did you know all…" but as Annabeth began to open her mouth to answer, she nodded. "Oh yes. Athena sized brain. Got it."

Annabeth smiled. "Meet you at Will's chariot in fifteen?" 

"Five. We'll need the extra ten to convince Will to lend it to us."

Annabeth cringed. "It's not like we would ruin it or anything."

"We're demigods, Annabeth. We destroy practically everything we can get our hands on."


	13. Rosette

If only you were here...


	14. Rosemarie

"I don't like the look of that," Butch pointed out as they approached the Grand Canyon. Ahead, they could see miniature storm clouds, though their effects were felt across the valley. 

"Anemoi Thuellai," Annabeth introduced. "Storm spirits. Creatures of chaos. Aeolus used to keep them captive in the hollows of his island, but it looks like they've escaped. They have Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, they fly at the speed of the wind, multiple Ameoi Thuellai can merge into one big one and -"

"Two have been killed," Rosemarie's keen eyes pointed out. It seemed that there were a satyr and three teenagers; older than her and one was undoubtedly a demigod. He was fighting the storm things (she had zoned out of that lecture) with a weirdly gold sword. She assumed that it was simply a different kind of metal, but even Annabeth couldn't make any sense of it when she described it to her.

"The only two I've heard of are Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron," she sounded disappointed in herself, and Butch smirked slightly, before he groaned.

"Oh no," he said, and Rosemarie whipped around to see the satyr being carried off by the last storm, but she didn't see him suddenly disappear as the boy with the gold sword jumped off the cliff after something. The girl, she realised. She must have been blown off or something.

"Why did he do that?" Annabeth sounded furious as Butch urged the pegasi faster. She waved her hand at him. "We can't get to them in time! He's completely suicidal."

"Or maybe not," Butch said, with some awe resounding in his voice. The two girls turned to see the boy flying up the side. The girl in his arms looked shocked, but not as shocked as Rosemarie had been expecting. Maybe the storm thingos had shown her too much to be surprised by a boy flying.

The boy landed just as the chariot was coming into land. Annabeth and Rosemarie leapt off. "Where is he?" Annabeth demanded as Butch landed the chariot carefully, so as not to scratch it and risk Will's wrath. The three kids looked absolutely terrified of Annabeth, which was a wise fear, Rosemarie thought. Annabeth was intimidating anyway, but now, she had lost her boyfriend and was going to kill anything that stopped her finding him.

"Annabeth," Rosemarie cautioned. "Maybe take things slow?" She suggested. The gold sword boy stepped back a bit. He probably hadn't seen her leap off. She was short, but this was just pushing it. "Have you seen a son of Poseidon and a suspected daughter of Poseidon?" The boys looked confused, but the girl spoke up.

"Poseidon? Greek god of the sea?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "Have you seen them?"

"Um…" the smaller boy said. Hispanic - American, Rosemarie decided. "No…?"

"No," Annabeth's voice had gone dealt quiet.

"Annabeth," Rosemarie cautioned again, but Annabeth didn't care.

"You mean to say that we were sent out here to find my boyfriend and her best friend and you haven't seen either of them?" Her voice was rising, and all three teenagers were looking like they would gladly leave the area.

"Annabeth, look," Butch said, pointing to the gold sword boy's feet. One of his feet were bare. "'Look for the guy with one shoe.' That's got to be him. This is the clue."

"No no no no no! Curse you, Hera!" Annabeth shook her fist towards the sky as she walked towards the chariot. Rosemarie followed as Butch talked to the three demigods.

"Told you she was a bitch," Rosemarie said, but it didn't not calm the daughter of Athena down. She climbed onto the chariot.

"I'm not getting on that thing with her," gold sword boy said, jerking his head towards Annabeth. "She scares me."

"She's just tired," Butch said. "She was told she would find a clue here. A clue to find two missing demigods."

"Who?" The smaller boy asked.

"Rosemarie's best friend, Rosette Lycon," he gestured towards the daughter of Psyche. "And her boyfriend. A guy named Percy Jackson."


	15. Rosette

Here with me...


	16. Rosemarie

The new three demigods were pretty quiet during the trip.

 

Well, Piper and Jason, the girl and the gold sword boy had introduced themselves as, were. The one called Leo was practically wetting himself over the chariot designs, how the pegasi moved with the chariot and so on and so forth. Butch seemed happy enough to answer his many questions in detail; it kept Annabeth's murderous glare off him for the trip.

 

Unfortunately for Jason, it stayed on Jason. 

 

Rosemarie had tried to reason with the child of Athena, had tried to explain that the boy couldn't have known about anything, he had amnesia for crying out loud, but this time, Annabeth wouldn't listen to reasons or excuses, just blamed Hera and anyone who seemed to be working for her. Which to her meant Jason.

 

No wonder Piper wasn't in the mood to trust her, so Rosemarie plucked up a small conversation with her and Jason. Simply asked where they were from, their parents, the usual. For Piper, it was again, the usual. Her father had met a woman, the woman got pregnant, they had had a child and the mother disappeared.

 

"That's a pretty typical story for most demigods," Rosemarie tried to soothe Piper's shock down. "Has anything happened to you or have you accidentally done anything to someone else, and you don't know how or why?"

 

Again, the same. "I have been able to convince people to do things for me at times. It's the reason I was sent to that school. I stole a BMW. Except I didn't," she vaguely waved her hands around. "It was an accident. I asked for a drive, and the dealer said I could keep it. I was only planning to drive around the block, but the moment I had driven around the corner, the police were coming."

 

Rosemarie stared at the girl, willing her own powers to come in. A slightly pinkish aura settled on the girl, as well as a shit ton of makeup which Rosemarie thought was extremely unsettling, but she now suspected who the mother was.

 

The daughter of Psyche noticed Jason looking warily at something behind her. She willed her power off and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. You saw wings, didn't you?" He nodded. "That happens when I use my powers." She turned to Piper. "I think you are a daughter of Aphrodite. But I can't be sure until you are claimed."

 

She cocked her head. "The goddess of love?" she asked. Jason nodded.

 

"Makes sense," he smiled before the two blushed furiously and looked pointedly away from each other. Annabeth smiled for the first time since they had left the Canyon and jogged Rosemarie's elbow with her own.

 

"Shipping time?" she asked, the other girl agreeing. She gestured towards Jason. "What about you?"

 

The blush had almost disappeared, but it came back with a shuffling of his feet. "I don't know," he said. "I can't remember." Annabeth nodded and turned to Rosemarie, but she was already focusing her power on him. Again, Jason's eyes widened slightly as her butterfly wings shimmered against the sky, but it was her that was the more surprised.

 

Jason's aura shimmered light blue, with small lightning bolts flashing in and out of existence.

 

"Annabeth…" she cautioned. Annabeth noted her expression and frowned.

 

"Who's the parent?" She asked.

 

"Do you remember the flying?" She pointed out and Annabeth paled.

 

"No…" she whispered. "But Thalia couldn't fly… oh gods, not again."

 

"Thalia? Who's Thalia?" Piper asked, but Jason had begun to pale too.

 

"Um… I think I -"

 

"GUYS, TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Leo shocked the four demigods out of their small conversation and looked down. Camp Half Blood practically glowed beneath them. From their height, they couldn't make out faces, but they could see scores of orange shirted teenagers running around, training, climbing up the lava wall, laughing by a huge lake.

 

"Wow," Jason grinned. And then he frowned. "Wait… Why are they orange? Aren’t they meant to be purple?" He asked, but before either of the girls could answer his questions, Butch shouted a warning.

 

"Guys, it's going to be a rough landing," he shouted before one of the retainers broke off and a pegasi veered the chariot away from its course. The demigods clutched at the sides as the lake spinner ever closer, along with the campers' attentions.

 

"Jump out!" Butch shouted, before he grabbed Leo's hand and leapt from the chariot, dragging a screaming Leo behind him. Rosemarie froze, but Annabeth was alert.

 

"Get out of the chariot," she yelled, pushing them out just before the sturdy wooden and metal chariot slammed into the water and threw them into the lake.


	17. Rosette

I wish I could share with you the knowledge someone once gifted me…


	18. Rosemarie

"Well you certainly made quite the entrance," a voice smirked as Rosemarie dragged herself up onto the wharf. She looked up to see Chris smiling down at her, before extending a hand. Rosemarie took it, hauling herself up before watching the rest of the demigods from the chariot exit the lake via the beach, where a large crowd had gathered. The Korcara sisters were the only ones on the wharf.

 

"Let's get you warmed up, and you can tell me all about -" Chris looked around, as if only just noticing. "Where's Rosette and Percy?"

 

Rosemarie shook her head as the weight of her failure came crashing down onto her. Chris nodded and steered her through the trees to the Psyche cabin. There, Chris was allowed to be an older sister, not a fierce Ares cabin fighter. She dried her little sister off before they sat down on the massive sofa that lined the room; allowed given the fact that Rosemarie was Psyche's only known daughter at Camp Half-blood.

 

"There were demigods. And monsters. Storm spirits," Rosemarie recalled. "Just not Rosette and Percy. Jason, Piper and Leo."

 

"Well? Who are their parents? And what was the dream all about?" As Rosemarie went to answer, her impatient sister cut her off again."We don't need Leo's. He was claimed almost the moment he arrived. Hephaestus. Already you probably already knew that," she eyes her sister, who nodded again.

 

"I think Piper is Aphrodite, but then again, I can never be sure until -"

 

"They are claimed," her sister finished. "Although you are always right, so I think we should just listen to you." Rosemarie smirked.

 

"You should always listen to me anyway sister," she chided, and received a playful push. She laughed, remembering how they used to play as sisters in Texas. Chris got up and strode to the coffee machine.

 

"And Jason?" Again, with the impatience that was embedded in her bones, Chris asked again, pouring herself a mug.

 

"I think he might be Zeus." Rosemarie said, and Chris' expression finally fell serious. She poured a hot chocolate for her sister.

 

"Ah… well, I'm not surprised… I thought him a child of Apollo, but he seemed too… quiet. But oh shit, the rule… Zeus broke it twice?" Chris sat down and offered the cocoa to her sister, before taking a sip of her own beverage.

 

"Seems like it," Rosemarie agreed. "Although I must admit, it seemed different this time. Like… you know Thalia… she's much like Zeus in many ways; the unpredictable anger, the rage, the deadly calmness… I don't know, Jason seems too… formal." She took a sip of her drink, again surprised at how good her sister was at making them.

 

"I guess we might never know with his amnesia," Chris grimaced, taking another sip. Again, Rosemarie hesitated.

 

"I think he knows Thalia," she said. Chris casually coughed and sputtered her coffee down her throat.

 

"What?" She gasped, trying to cool her throat from the many burns her coffee had given it. "Why?"

 

"Well, Annabeth mentioned her name and Jason kind of… I don't know, paled, I guess, although how he does is beyond me." Chris snorted and took another sip from her coffee.

 

"So… maybe they are siblings? Although they look nothing alike." Again, Rosemarie had to hesitate. She had never voiced this thought if hers, this inconceivable idea.

 

"Zeus doesn't look like Jupiter," she approached. Chris looked at her incredulously.

 

"Zeus is fat, but he's not a planet." The clouds rumbled, but other than that, gave no acknowledgement of the statement.

 

"No, I mean… the Roman gods. Zeus' Roman form, Jupiter. They don't look alike. You've seen the statues."

 

"Once, on a museum trip, and how was the sculptor to know what the gods really looked like?"

 

"Chris, he was thrilled to see camp."

 

"Everyone is thrilled to see camp."

 

"No, I mean, like he'd seen it before. And then he asked why the campers were dressed in orange." She waited for it to hit her sister, but it stayed away. It knew that Chris would hit harder. She groaned. "What if there's a Roman camp for demigods?"

 

"A what?" Chris made sure not to drink coffee while her sister had talked. Now she was relieved she hadn't. "Like, the Roman gods had mortal kids."

 

"Why not? And because the Romans hated the Greeks, the gods separated the camps so they wouldn't kill each other? What if Jason is from that camp and the big 'thing' that Rachel mentioned is the camp's coming together for something? What if that's where Percy and Rosette went?"

 

Chris stared at her sister, and then burst out laughing. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way in?" She set her mug down and strode towards the door. Rosemarie began to protest, but Chris silenced her. "Ok ok, sleep on it, and if you still believe it, we can talk to Jason later. But I won't have my sister make a fool out of herself simply because there's a new boy at camp who doesn't quite fit in." She left, swinging the door shut behind her.

 

Rosemarie groaned, and set her own mug down before flopping heavily into her bed. Maybe her sister was right, she thought. It was a stupid idea anyway. She turned over, prepared to get a few winks of sleep before the dinner gong rang.


	19. Rosemarie

Five shall become one for earth's greatest need...


	20. Rosemarie

A hand nudged Rosemarie as she walked over to the Apollo table. Where demigods sat was much more fluid with the added cabins and Rosemarie usually sat with the Apollo campers. Well, she did now, since Rosette had disappeared.

She turned at the touch to see Annabeth gesture to her. "Wanna sit?" She asked. The Poseidon table was empty. Rosemarie smiled.

"Sure," she said. They meandered their way over, and even though the campers sat wherever they wanted, heads still turned when the two girls sat at the Poseidon table. Rosemarie glanced over to the Head Table, where Chiron was sitting. He looked at the two girls, nodded sadly and went back to his dinner. Rosemarie saw Leo with the Hephaestus table, but Jason and Piper were nowhere to be found.

"Where’s Jason and Piper?" she asked. Annabeth frowned.

"Hera, Queen Bitch of the Heavenly Bitches," she started. The skies rumbled slightly and she scowled. "Possessed Rachel while Piper and I were talking to her. Piper’s now at the Big House. Jason’s is looking after her."

"Is she alright?" she asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"No one knows," Annabeth pulled out a folder full of sheets and maps. "Hopefully." She didn’t sound hopeful.

"Any news on Percy and Rosette?" she asked. Annabeth grimaced and started to lay out a map of the states. It was covered in Texta marks and highlighted areas.

"No… But we’ve been able to cross off Florida, the Carolinas and Georgia thanks to the dryads and satyrs," she took out an orange highlighter and coloured in the rest of Florida, as well as Georgia. The Carolinas were already covered in purple highlighter. Rosemarie frowned.

"What about the western side of America? Don’t we have some satyrs over there?" Annabeth frowned.

"Greeks… our mythology doesn’t like the west side, if that makes sense… We’ve always stayed on the east."

"Why? What’s on the west?"

"Rome."

"Oh."

Annabeth sighed. "It’s complicated to explain, but imagine Camp Half-Blood, but… different. No Greek gods, per se. The Romans versions of those gods. Everyone would say the Latin names for them, and the monsters… More discipline, more working as a team -"

"I can’t imagine that," Rosemarie said. "But I know someone who could. Someone we met today." Annabeth frowned, and then realised.

"Oh."

"Jason. He’s obviously had some training. He killed two storm spirits–”

“Anemoi Thuellai.” Annabeth corrected.

“Right… That. No demigod could do that without some kind of training.”

“Percy killed a Minotaur.”

“It was raining. The water pumped up his abilities. Look, humour me for a sec. Jason came out of the blue, with everyone remembering him except himself and, from what he’s told me, Coach Hedge. Everyone is saying how strong the Mist must have been to fool Dylan and all those mortals, but think about it. Whoever did it didn’t want Jason found by the monster, but protected by the camp. And whoever did it probably had enough power for it to cover Hedge as well, but didn’t. They wanted Jason to make it here, in a purple top, with a gold sword. Romans loved their purple and gold. They want to tell us something. And it must be a god, because they’re obviously hoping for an alliance. Why would a Titan or giant do that? No one else would be powerful enough.”

“A Roman demigod camp. You are correct most of the time, Rosemarie, but that seems like a bit of a stretch.”

“Ok, then explain why Percy and Rosette are gone and Jason is here,” she challenged. Annabeth sighed.

“If anyone knew, there would be war. A massive war. The gods would be at war with themselves. If it is a god, why risk it? It might be a monster, and they’re trying to get us to fight.”

“But if it backfires, then the monsters are in trouble.”

“If it backfires for the gods, we’re at war and they are at war with themselves, and they’re in trouble.”

“But if one prevails, they’ll still be strong, just one sided. Even if it backfires for the gods, they could still come out. A monster wouldn’t risk that unless they were positive of their win.”

Annabeth shook her head. “I’m sorry, Rosemarie, but I doubt it. The Roman Camp could be true, and even if Jason was from it, wouldn’t the entire Roman camp be here to kill us? Romans and Greeks have bad blood. Very bad blood. If they wanted us dead, they’d make sure. Spies are more of a Greek thing.”

Rosemarie sighed. “True.”

Chiron stood up. The pavilion went quiet, or as quiet as it was going to get. “One hour of recreation before campfire. Don’t be late. We have a lot to discuss.”

A few people glanced at Leo, and at Annabeth and Rosemarie, but the girls were already heading to the Poseidon Cabin, their main base for their operations for finding Percy and Rosette.


	21. Rosette

Eastbound they shall be...


End file.
